jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Choujin Sentai Jetman. Timeline 1991 Jetman *Ryu Tendoh becomes the first human to partake in Birdonic Waves, becoming the first to be created into Skyforce's Jetman; but the invasion of the Vyram destroys the Earthship before any more can be created or before Ryu could completely gain the full Birdonic power. Agent Rie Aoi is presumed killed in the attack while the Birdonic Waves are distributed to four unknown individuals as Earthship is destroyed and Ryu and Commander Aya Odagiri retreat to the Sky Camp on Earth. *Ryu and Odagari track down and recruit the four struck by Birdonic Waves in the accident: rich debutante Kaori Rokumeikan, farmer Raita Ooishi, high schooler Ako Hayasaka and loner Gai Yuki, who ultimately join with Ryu to become the Jetman. - *Radiguet sends a Dimensional Bug to Earth to steal energy to develop it's egg sack to use to create the Dimension Bugs needed to make Dimension Beasts on Earth before letting it loose for Jetman to destroy. *The Jetman partake in training to learn their machinery, ultimately completing their study of the Jet Machines to form both the Icarus Hakan and Jet Icarus formations. - *Gai reveals that he desires Kaori for himself, but her obsession with Ryu makes him decide to pursue her until she finally falls for him. *Facing the combined threat of Camera Dimension, whose beam can abduct anyone including the Jetmen, as well as the powerful body of Vyram robot general Grey, Odagari has Ryu and Gai adjust the Jet Speeder into a new weapon, the Fire Bazooka, to be able to defeat Grey and save those abducted from the Dimensional Beast. *Empress Juuza, the true Vyram leader, arrives in the Front Dimension to awaken the Destruction Beast Semimaru. When Back Dimensional Count Radiguet tries to overthrow her, she defeats him and forces him to become a memoryless human on Earth. *After spending time with a sickly girl named Saki, Radiguet regains his memory and assists the Jetman and the other Vyram generals in defeating Juuza while taking Semimaru for himself, with it being born from Juuza's successful gathering of energy from the pain and anguish of humans. Though gaining some sympathy from Saki and even nearly saving her life from a deadly disease, he ultimately takes the energy back from her when she tries to convince Radiguet that he has good inside him after all, killing her instantly. *Semimaru matures into its adult form which easily crushes the Jetman in combat, only for them to be saved by Jet Garuda, a mecha brought by three warriors from Dimensia, a Back Dimension planet. *Dimensians Ray, Kanna and Dan sacrifice their lives in order to help the Jetman figure a way to combine Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda into the more powerful Great Icarus formation, which is used to finally destroy Semimaru. *Vyram member Maria enfuses the Dimension Bugs with the information of animals of Earth, changing them into Bio-Dimension Bugs for the creation of Bio-Dimension Beasts. *Ancient Majin Mu attempts to use Kaori for the awakening of its masters, Majin Ramon and Gorg; in the process, she reveals her love for Gai when he nearly sacrifices his own blood. Ultimately Mu falls but Radiguet uses his own blood for Ramon & Gorg's awakening. *The Jetman complete a third mecha: the self-AI Tetra Boy which assists in killing Majin Gorg. *Ryu discovers that Maria is in actuality the presumed dead Rie; after having a breakdown from the revelation, the team assists him to get back up and fight even with his desire now to save her. *Radiguet infects Ramon with Dimension Bugs within the corpse of Gorg, which makes him fall under Vyram control until the Jetman defeat the last of the Majin. *Angered by everyone not respecting him, child villain Tran uses his anger and hatred to transform into an adult form, Tranza, which easily crushes both Jetman and Vyram and takes over as the Vyram's new emperor. *Tranza builds a massive mecha, Veronica, to finally show superiority to all; however in the midst of victory, Radiguet sabotages the machine so his superior wouldn't gain victory and the Jetman could stop it. But in the midst of his sabotage, Radiguet is absorbed within Veronica, gaining a massive energy surge that empowers and mutates him; he decides not to return to the Vyram as he tries to gain control of the new power. - Other Events * The child of Kappa and Rokurokubi dies due to pollution and a weak body due to the sustained sealing of the Yokai's power behind the Seal Door. * A forest in Yuhigaoka is torn down and a town is built on it's remains. * A serial Alienizer theft and murder spree occurs on Earth, perpetrated by the Tenkaonian trio of Raja Namunan and his partners: Goren Nashi and Yam Tomukun. Among Raja Namunan's victims is the recently immigrated Detective Chou's daughter, having attempted to aid her father in his investigation. The case will remain unsolved for thirteen years. * December 24th, 1991: Unknowing of what happened to her husband, Ritsuko Tatsumi leaves her children to find him, only for her plane to vanish, making her family believe she had died. *Births: Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) 1992 Jetman *Tranza faces the Jetman by hunting them down one by one to finally eliminate them. With Ryu the only one left, he gains help from the disguised Radiguet to finally defeat Tranza. However instead of killing him, Radiguet disables him and makes his mind break down to the point he is carted off to a mental institution for the rest of his life. *The now mutated Radiguet infects Maria with a cell containing a portion of his power, changing her more and more into a monster in hopes to make her into his mindless slave; when Ryu tries to stop her to save whatever remains of Rie, she infects him turning him into a creature. *A mysterious giant called Raguem appears; the Jetman try to face it but can't do anything even as it crushes Great Icarus with ease before it vanishes. *After being saved with the assistance of Kaori and Odagari, Ryu uses his memories of Rie to reawaken her and destroy all traces of the Maria personality within his girlfriend. When Radiguet attempts to reclaim her, Rie stabs him in the back before he slashes her; when Ryu tries to save her, she tells him to forget her before Rie dies within the arms of the robot Grey. *With no other reason to live, Grey dies in a final showdown with Gai to be with Maria once again. *After finally overcoming everything he had been through in trying and failing to save Rie, Ryu leads the team once again as the Jetman become a massive phoenix that easily crushes Radiguet. *Radiguet reveals himself as the enigmatic unstoppable giant Raguem, which the Jetman face with no means of defeating him until they realize that the wound Rie inflicted on him was large enough to give him a weak point. With Jet Garuda holding him down, the Jetman use Jet Icarus to stab the giant, destroying Radiguet and bringing an end to the Vyram threat.